Nursing
by nobodD
Summary: Honoka got sick, and it's up to Kotori to take care of her. But just how will she do that? And what's in store for the both of them? They're about to find out. KotoHono one-shot.


**Hey guys, nobodD here again. This time with a KotorixHonoka fic! I'll save what I want to say at the end. Hope you enjoy!**

**Edit2: Thanks for letting me know the rating is safe. -Phew- **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

"Sorry, I can't go to school today. I'm sick."

"Ehh? But, we were supposed to walk around town after practice today."

"I know I know. I'm sorry."

-sigh- "It's fine. Just get some rest and focus on getting better today, alright?"

"Mhm!" -cough- "I'll make it up to you, I promise!"

"Hehe, I'm counting on it. Well, I have to go now. Feel better soon. I love you!"

"Mhm! Love you too." More coughing, then the call ended.

Kotori looked at her phone for a moment before putting it into her bag. She left her house and began walking towards school. She was greeted by the brisk morning air.

It's been a few weeks now since Honoka and Kotori started going out. After their most recent concert, and after averting the crisis with Kotori almost moving away, Honoka had brought Kotori to one of the empty classrooms. There she had given a heartfelt confession, eyes tearing as she had tightly embraced Kotori. As Kotori returned her feelings, the smile Honoka had shown right after had captivated Kotori. They shared a kiss, and Kotori made a promise to Honoka. She'd protect her smile as much as possible.

As she walked towards Otonokizaka High School, however, a few thoughts started to invade her mind. What could she do for Honoka right now while she's sick? What would she be thinking of Kotori right now? How should she go about keeping her promise?

* * *

The morning classes had gone by at a leisurely pace. Kotori couldn't really remember much, her mind had kept drifting back to Honoka. A few times she had looked over to her seat only to be reminded that she was at home, sick. Classes had seemed to never end for Kotori. Somehow she made it to lunch break.

"Kotori-chan. Kotori-chan!"

Kotori felt hands on her shoulder before being shook a bit. She snapped back to reality.

"Eh? Oh, Umi-chan."

"Are you alright? You've been spacing out all morning."

_'Was it obvious?' _Kotori thought to herself. "I'm fine, Umi-chan, don't worry."

Umi regarded her for a minute. Then decided she was over thinking things. "Alright. But if you're feeling tired or anything, you should head to the nurse's office."

"Mhm. Now stop worry so much! Silly Umi-chan." Kotori smiled, trying to reassure Umi. It seemed to have worked, as Umi's expression relaxed.

"Alright, alright. I wonder where Honoka-chan is.."

"She's at home, sick," Kotori replied, a little gloomily.

Umi missed the slight change in Kotori's mood. "Oh.. That's too bad, she probably could've helped cheer you up."

_'Yeah, that would have been nice.'_ Kotori thought to herself.

"Come to think of it..." Umi said, giving Kotori a curious look. "You two have spent a lot more time together recently."

Kotori almost flinched. No one, not even Muse, knows about their relationship right now. So, Honoka and Kotori agreed to keep it a secret until there was a better time for it. They were pretty careful about it at school so far. However, they have been in each other's company whenever they could. Kotori managed to keep herself composed.

"Really? What makes you think that Umi-chan?"

"Well, no one ever sees either of you without the other now"

"Eheh.." Kotori tried thinking of an excuse. "Well, it's probably because I almost moved away, you know? I think you're over thinking things." She almost wanted to kick herself for that.

"Hm, I guess I am over thinking things. Sorry."

"Eheh, don't worry." She smiled, relieved she got out of that situation.

"Hey, did you get time off from the cafe for practice today?"

"Yeah I-," Kotori began, but then paused. She finally had an idea. "Oh, no I wasn't able to get time off today. Sorry."

"Oh, that's alright. Can you ask today and see when you can?"

"Alright." Kotori grabbed her bag and got up. "Actually, I need to go somewhere Umi-chan. If you'll excuse me."

Kotori made her way to the door before Umi had time to respond. She waved back to Umi as she left the class room. Kotori did her best not to get in trouble by running, but she got a newfound boost in spirit, and was now in a hurry.

Kotori reached the entrance of the school. Made extra sure she wouldn't be seen, and slipped out and started to run to her new destination.

* * *

"Wahh, this is awful!"

Honoka threw her blankets off for something like the fifth time that morning. And just like every other time, she instantly regretted it as the cold took over her body. She grabbed her blanket again and laid down.

Honoka wanted to do something. She didn't just want to be stuck in bed all day. She tried to get up once, but due to her sickness, her head starting to hurt too much, and she ultimately returned to bed. The random coughing wasn't helping things for Honoka, either. A few times she wondered what Kotori was doing in school. She hoped she was still doing fine, or didn't feel bad or anything.

"It'd be nice if she could be here right now.." She said to no one in particular.

Feeling somewhat restless again, she decided to try and leave her room again. On the thought of Kotori, she grabbed a blanket, wrapped herself in it, and slowly made her way out of her room. Somehow, she made it to the living room. She sat herself on the couch as her head started hurting a little.

-knock knock-

Honoka sat up somewhat at the sound.

"Did I just hear..."

-knock knock-

Honoka got up, and slowly made her way to the door. She tried to think of who could be at her door in the middle of a school day. She opened the door.

"Eheh, somehow I knew you wouldn't be in bed."

Kotori giggled and smiled at Honoka's shocked expression.

"Kotori-chan?!"

Honoka started coughing again. Kotori immediately stepped through the door to support Honoka.

"Didn't I ask you to try getting better? So what are you doing out of bed Missy?" Kotori said playfully.

Honoka had her head rested against Kotori's shoulder, not fully standing. She smiled. "Eheh, well my room was getting boring," she returned playfully.

Kotori closed the door behind her. "Come on, let's get you back to bed."

"Hai.." Honoka made a bit of a pout, but instantly it was replaced with a smile.

Kotori giggled a bit before kissing Honoka's forehead. They then made their way to Honoka's room. Kotori Helped Honoka back into bed. As she rested her head back onto the pillow, Honoka noticed Kotori was still in her uniform.

"Kotori-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Isn't school still going on? And don't we have practice today?"

Kotori smiled. "Eheh, well, I decided that there were more important things to take care of today."

Honoka realized what Kotori had meant and smiled back. "Thanks, Kotori-chan."

Kotori once again kissed her lover's forehead. "Of course. I promised, didn't I? Now, take some medicine, and I'll fix you up something to eat."

Kotori stood up and left the room. Honoka did as she was told and grabbed her medicine from her side table. She sat up in her bed as she waited for Kotori to return. She still could not believe that Kotori had left in the middle of school just for her. Honoka began smiling to herself.

Kotori had entered a few minutes later with a small tray. "I'm back," she almost sang. "It's just rice porridge, I hope you don't mind."

Honoka shook her head. "Anything's fine as long as you made it."

Kotori smiled as she sat down on the bed. She blew on a spoonful of porridge and brought it towards Honoka. Honoka realized what was happening and fidgeted a little.

"N-no that's alright Kotori-chan, I can handle it myself."

"Hehe, nonsense. You need to rest as much as possible. Ah." She held the spoon up still.

Honoka decided not to resist further. She really wanted Kotori to feed her, anyway. She opened her mouth for Kotori to feed her. They smiled contently at each other.

This continued until Honoka had finished. Kotori laid Honoka back down into bed and pulled the covers before getting up to bring the tray outside.

"Kotori-chan."

Kotori turned at the door, "Yes Honoka-chan?"

"Do you think you could stay with me a while longer?"

She thought about it for a bit. "Of course, but I should leave before anyone gets back, alright?"

Honoka nodded, and Kotori left the room to bring out the tray and wash the dishes. She returned a few minutes later and laid on the bed next to Honoka, who was still patiently waiting. Honoka immediately snuggled up against Kotori.

After some time, Honoka managed to fall asleep. Kotori checked the time on her phone. School is about to be over. She laid there for a few more minutes, admiring Honoka's sleeping face before slowly getting up. She grabbed her bag and quietly left the house.

* * *

As Kotori walked toward her house, she reflected over the day.

"As long as no one finds out, everything should be fine."

She nodded to reassure herself. Her biggest concern was her mom finding out. She didn't want to think of what would happen if she found out Kotori had left in the middle of school without a good reason. Anyone from Muse finding out she's skipping practice could be potentially problematic as well, but that she could handle.

With those thoughts out of the way, she started to smile. She still got to see Honoka after all, and she even got to take care of her. Umi had also given her an idea earlier. She started to quicken her pace home at the thought. She wanted to get started right away.

* * *

Honoka woke some time later. She immediately noticed Kotori's absence. She wasn't upset, however. She was happy.

"Kotori risked quite a lot today, didn't she?"

She smiled at the thought. She realized what Kotori was potentially putting herself through, and that Kotori still did it for her made her the happiest she had ever been.

She turned to see some food and her medicine on the table. Her mother must have just made it, since it was still warm. She finished her food, took her medicine, and laid back down in bed. There was nothing much left for her to do, and she wanted to get over this quickly now. She managed to fall sleep without much issue.

* * *

Honoka woke up the next morning feeling considerably better than yesterday. She sat up in bed and stretched.

"Good morning, Honoka-chan."

"Good morning." Honoka held still, realizing that the voice didn't belong to anyone in her family.

"You seem better this morning."

"Kotori-chan?!" Honoka nearly yelled in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mom let me in. I'm here to take care of you again!" Kotori replied cheerfully.

"But.. isn't ther-" Honoka started coughing again.

Kotori moved closer to rub Honoka's back. "Yeah, but I'm not going today, as you can tell."

Honoka looked, and indeed Kotori wasn't dressed in her uniform. The sight however, sent a blush straight across her face.

Kotori sat there in a maid outfit. However, it wasn't quite the same as the one she wore for the cafe she worked at in Akihabara as the famous "Minalinsky." The black dress reached maybe halfway down to her knees. She also noted that part of the bottom was actually green. The apron had a green cross that ran down that ran down the right, and was held with green ribbons. The ribbon around Kotori's neck as well as the ribbon in her hair were also green. The outfit, complete with the traditional maid headpiece and some furry white wristbands left Honoka completely without words.

Kotori smiled as Honoka took in the outfit. "Do you like it? I made it just for you."

"I love it!" She said, earning a sigh of relief from Kotori. A thought had popped into Honoka's mind. "You.. didn't wear that on the way here, did you?"

Kotori chuckled. "Of course not silly. This is for your eyes only," she said playfully, giving a little wink at the end.

She stood up. "Well, I'll go make you something now that you're awake." She walked out of the room, quite slowly Honoka noted. "Take your medicine," Kotori reminded her before disappearing from sight.

Honoka took her medicine as she was told and sat waiting patiently for Kotori. Her heart began beating a little quicker and her mind started racing. Even though she had wished for it, she didn't think Kotori would actually skip school again to take care of her. Especially wearing that! Today would be an interesting day for her.

* * *

Kotori walked down the hall with a satisfied smile across her face. Honoka was starting to recover, and her plan went through successfully. Honoka seemed to be completely taken by the outfit. She began thinking of what to make Honoka for breakfast.

"Maybe just porridge again?"

She kind of wished she gave this more thought. After finishing making the outfit and getting everything together, Kotori had a bit of trouble sleeping last night. She was excited to see Honoka's reaction. She also knew to be careful as to make sure Honoka actually did get better. She was a little anxious, as this would be the most time they would spend together. A day alone with just each other. Eventually Kotori had fallen asleep.

When she had arrived in the morning, she hadn't spent time at all thinking of what meals would be best for her or anything. She was preoccupied taking in Honoka's cute face as she slept.

She finished getting the food ready and returned to Honoka's room. Kotori found her sitting patiently in her bed as she walked in.

"Ah there you are!"

"Sorry I took long," Kotori said, giving a little curtsey with the tray still in her hands.

"I was getting a little lonely, too," Honoka said, acting a bit shy.

Kotori noticed right. "Ah, well we can't have that can we?"

She hurried to Honoka's side before putting the tray down. Deciding Honoka should be better now, she gave her a kiss on the lips.

"There, all better?"

"Yup!" Honoka replied with a satisfied smile.

Kotori fed Honoka again, this time without Honoka pretending to protest to it. Kotori had returned the tray and dish to the kitchen and made her way back to Honoka's side.

"Kotori-chan, could you help me with something?"

"Of course, anything you need."

"C-could you help me change these clothes then? I haven't changed since yesterday..."

Honoka had looked away as she said that. She slowly turned back to Kotori. Kotori had frozen for a second, but tried to recover.

"O-of course. If that's what you would like."

"Y-yes... Everything you need should be in the bottom two drawers of that dresser."

Honoka pointed to the dresser in question and Kotori made her way to get Honoka new pajamas and underwear. Both their hearts started racing. Honoka felt extremely embarrassed for asking such a thing in the first place. She told herself it should be fine, since it's Kotori, her love. But that didn't help calm her heart down or the heat raising in her cheeks. Kotori herself was having a hard time keeping calm. She had to fight to keep her imagination from going crazy. She wasn't sure exactly what to do in this situation.

Kotori grabbed what she needed from the dresser and went back to the bed. Honoka was still fighting to control her embarrassment from showing much. She held her arms up for Kotori. Kotori carefully pulled off her top. Honoka held her arms to her chest.

"D-don't stare so much," she said, her face still lit with a bright blush.

"R-right.."

Kotori did her best not to make Honoka uncomfortable, while at the same time stealing glances at her lover's body. Kotori got Honoka's pajama pants off.

'_Now the underwear...'_

Both their minds seemed to have thought the same thing. Kotori reached behind Honoka to unhook her bra. Honoka had moved her arms away from her chest and let the bra fall to the bed. She saw Kotori taking extra care not to look anywhere unnecessary as she put another onto Honoka.

Slowly, carefully, the two continued this awkward interaction until Honoka was finished being changed. They sat next to each other in awkward silence for a few minutes before Kotori broke the silence.

"H-Honoka-chan.."

"Yes?"

"Why did you ask me to do that?"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Honoka move her head down a little to stare at the floor.

"Well... I wanted us to get even closer. So.. I thought maybe that might help..."

Kotori turned to look at Honoka. The blush was still clear across Honoka's face. Kotori pulled Honoka close for a tight hug. Honoka was surprised by the sudden action. She tried to look up at Kotori. Kotori pushed Honoka onto the bed and laid on top of her, starting a deep kiss with Honoka.

The kiss lasted a few minutes before Kotori finally pulled away. As Honoka opened her eyes she saw a smile spread across Kotori's face.

"Eheh, you're quite bold then, Honoka-chan."

Honoka looked at her confused, but Kotori shook her head.

"Never mind that. I'm glad you feel like that. I was hoping we could become even closer today. That's why I made this, why I'm missing school and practice. I wanted to take care of you myself. I want to be as close to you as possible. That's why I made that promise. I love you, Honoka-chan."

"Kotori-chan.." Honoka felt a tear reach her eye. "I'm glad you didn't move away. I'm glad you chose to be with me. I want to do what I can to help you, too. I may not know much about love, but I'll try my best for you. I want to be yours and only yours, because I love you too, Kotori-chan. I love you very much."

Kotori lowered her head again, and they began another long and passionate kiss. It lasted for quite some time before Kotori once again pulled away. She pulled the blankets over both of them and laid down next to Honoka. Honoka didn't question anything. She knew Kotori was just trying to take care of her. Eventually, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

It was afterschool at Otonokizaka High School. The other Muse girls were gathering for practice.

"Umi, have you seen Kotori?" Eri asked during stretches.

Umi shook her head. "No, she didn't come today."

"Honoka is still sick as well, I take it?" asked Maki.

Umi nodded. "She wasn't here either."

"So neither of them were here today.." Nozomi said, somewhat to herself.

"Guess not," Rin said as she finished up her stretches.

"Is something wrong?" Hanayo asked, noticing that Nozomi was looking a bit distant.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking maybe we should go and visit Honoka after practice today and see if she's getting better."

"That wouldn't be a bad idea." Nico said. "We could get her something to help her feel better, too."

"I think she has everything she needs," Nozomi said quietly, starting to grin.

"What was that?" Maki asked, catching the words but not hearing it clearly enough.

"Nothing nothing. I think thats a great idea Nico-chan."

"Then its decided. We'll head over to visit Honoka after practice." Eri said, and then clapped her hands to signal practice was beginning.

* * *

Kotori and Honoka had woken up around the same time the other Muse girls were deciding to visit.

"Does soup sound good?"

"Anything sounds good if you're making it."

Kotori gave Honoka a light kiss for that response and then got up.

"Make a lot this time, alright?"

"Alright." With that, Kotori had left the room.

Honoka continued to lay down. She held her hands to her chest. She couldn't find any way to describe how happy she felt. The feelings she had to endure at the time that she wasn't sure whether Kotori would stay or not felt like such a distant memory to her now. The last few weeks, and especially today, were more than anything Honoka could've ever imagined when she finally confessed to Kotori.

After some time, Kotori finally returned with the bowl of soup. Kotori placed the tray on the side table, and the first thing that greeted her was Honoka cuddling up against her. Kotori fed her some soup.

"Delicious" Honoka said happily.

"I'm glad you like it"

Honoka took the spoon from Kotori, got some soup, and held it up. "Ah"

"Eh? But Honoka-chan. I'm not the one sick here."

"I can't?" She asked, beginning to pout to try and get Kotori. It worked.

"A-alright alright. Ah"

Honoka smiled again as she fed Kotori. Kotori returned the smile. They took turns feeding each other until all the soup was gone. Once again Kotori got up to put everything away before quickly returning to Honoka. They returned to laying down on the bed in each other's arms. After a while, Honoka broke free and eventually climbed on top of Kotori.

"What is it, Honoka-chan?"

"Oh, nothing.." She replied, running a hand along Kotori's left leg, causing her to flinch a little at the sensation.

"Shouldn't... you...be... resting..." Kotori managed to say between breaths as Honoka continued to run her fingers up and down Kotori's leg.

"Oh I suppose," Honoka said, with a grin. "But I figured I shouldn't let all the work you put into this costume go to waste."

Kotori was hoping Honoka didn't mean _'That'_ yet. She tried to fight the sensations she was feeling.

"Honoka-chan..."

"Yes?" Honoka said mischievously.

Kotori used as much strength as she could at this point to pull Honoka down for a kiss. Honoka was surprised, and moved her hands to keep herself up, thinking she might fall onto Kotori. Realizing now that she was fine, she continued her teasing of Kotori. Kotori tried to use the kiss to hide her embarrassment and muffle any sound escaping her. But she was starting to give in. She took Honoka's hand and brought it close between her legs.

The door had opened. They both heard and stopped what they were doing to turn.

And then froze.

Nozomi was standing at the doorway, a big grin on her face. _'Knew it,'_ she thought to herself.

"I'll give you two some time." She said and closed the door.

Kotori and Honoka stared at each other. From outside the door they could hear chatter.

"Let's wait in the living room girls. Honoka's still sleeping," they hear Nozomi say through the door.

Finally the sense came back to both of them. Honoka quickly got off Kotori and Kotori got up from the bed and started fixing herself.

"I-I should probably go outside so it looks less suspicious," Kotori said nervously.

"Y-yeah," Honoka agreed. Her face was bright red.

Kotori quickly started taking off her outfit and opened her bag on the floor. She pulled out the clothes she came in and began changing. Then she shoved the costume back into the bag and closed it.

Honoka felt her face turn even hotter. Kotori realized what she had done a second or two after Honoka. She turned to face her, and saw how red her face was. Kotori, however, wasn't as embarrassed as she could've been. Instead she smiled.

"That's also for your eyes only." She gave Honoka a wink before leaving the room.

Honoka stared at the door for a few minutes. After she felt herself calm down, she laid down. She wasn't sure how long she had before they came into the room. The last thing she thought about was Kotori right before Nozomi came. Her imagination swirled.

Kotori walked to the living room, much to the other girls' shock, save for Nozomi.

"Hi everyone, what are you all doing here?"

"I think a better question is, what are you doing here Kotori? You don't look sick," Nico asked suspiciously.

"Eheh, I was really worried, so I came to take care of Honoka-chan." She hoped she sounded convincing.

"And you skipped practice, knowing we have a performance soon?" Eri asked with her arms crossed.

Kotori knew she had no way out of that one. She bowed. "I'm sorry Eri-chan. Please forgive me."

"Now now, Eri-chi," Nozomi said. "I think we can let Kotori-chan off the hook with this one. She didn't do it for selfish reasons or anything, right?"

"R-right. So please?"

Eri sighed. "Alright, as long as you at least let us know next time."

Kotori nodded. "Thank you Eri-chan. Honoka just woke up, if you'd like to visit her now."

Everyone got up from the couches and started filing one by one through the hallway. Nozomi was last, and Kotori grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Ah, Nozomi-chan, thanks."

Nozomi chuckled. "You're welcome. But be careful, I can't bail you two out every time you guys get intimate."

Kotori blushed but nodded her understanding. She walked down the hall in front of Nozomi.

_'Love is quite an interesting thing,'_ Nozomi thought to herself as she followed Kotori.

* * *

**Well that's it! Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I had fun writing this one, haha.**

**I was stuck without an idea, until my sister suggested I write a fic about one of the members being sick and being taken care of, and include some cliches. After I looked at the four pairings people had asked me so far, I decided these two would be the perfect fit for this idea. **

**Maybe you could tell, but the second day of this fic could have been A LOT different if I went in that direction. The opportunities were all there, but I decided not to take that route. I hope you don't mind :D**

**Edit: I forgot to mention. But Kotori's outfit in this is basically her outfit from "Mogyutto" PV. I did that with the intention of a different ending, but I changed the ending and lost the chance to reference it and the song. **

**Well that's it for this fic. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews/feedback are welcome. Also any suggestions or requests on stuff you guys would like to see you can put in the review or PM me. See you next time!**


End file.
